Shut Your Mouth
by Giovanna1
Summary: About Alanna and her 'demons'. Not really fluff. This is definately the WEIRDEST fic I've ever written. It's a songfic, actually, and even I don't understand what the fic *really* means. R&R, plz


**A/N: Hello peeps! It's me again! Hahaha! Anyways, for a change, this is not a Daine/Numair romance-fic. It's about Alanna. And it might get confusing. Oh well. I was in a weird mood when I wrote this.  
Disclaimer: Characters and everything you know belongs to Tammy. The lyrics belong to Garbage.  
Disclaimer 2: If someone's already done this, then I apologize. I didn't know!   
Summary: Alanna falls into a deep coma and her demons' come to her, demanding answers to their questions. This happens er...well, before Daine, that's for sure. I have no idea what the time-frame is. All I know is that Alanna is a knight, and she's slept with both George and Jonathan. *sighs*  
PS: Whenever you see *** it means the scene is switching (like flashback, or change of narrator, etc...)  
- this type of writing means that the voices' (oooooo) are talking -  
_italics are thoughts_.  
_italics in quotation marks or -slashes- are the lyrics of the song. Cuz people are actually singing! hahaha!_  
  
******

Shut Your Mouth  
dedicated to all who have their demons  


_  
_Prince Jonathan paused by one of the numerous doors of the infirmary's rooms. It was dark outside; rain was tapping a steady beat on the stone walls and lightning played in the dark sky.  
He leaned his head against the door, his hands level with his face. He took deep, steady breaths, trying to control himself. When he had calmed down, he pushed the door open and entered the room.  
It was small, with white walls and a medium-sized bed which was extremely soft. His brilliant eyes were drawn to the figure in the bed.  
Oh, Alanna, he whispered.  
The young lady knight was pale. Her startling red hair was spread under her neck; it looked as if she was bleeding. To the naked eye, she looked dead, because her chest wasn't rising and falling with regular breathing.  
But to the Gifted ones - especially the healers - she was in a critical condition.  
Duke Baird had said she was in a deep coma.   
When George had bluntly demanded, How? She ain't injured. She hasn't been fighting! Baird had replied in a quiet voice,  
Her coma isn't natural. It was created by a higher being.  
Faithful had gone hysterical; Jonathan's arms were still riddled with scratches.  
So now, for the sixth day running, Alanna was lying - as still as death - in bed. She hadn't moved once; she never emitted the soft sighs of one in a deep sleep.  
Jonathan sat in a chair near the bed, rubbing his eyes. It was nearly midnight, and he had hardly slept. And -  
How's the lass? asked a lilting voice. Jon smiled weakly when a palace servant-disguised George slipped into the room.  
Same as always, replied Jon. Hanging in there.  
George peered closely at the young woman, his face bland of emotion. Only his eyes revealed what he felt; they no longer twinkled and danced with the random inner-joke.  
Are the healers spelling her? he asked finally. Jon stared at him.  
  
What I mean is...is it their magic and spells that keep the lass alive?  
Jon nodded very slowly. Yes. Coram says that he's contacted Thom. Thom will be here in a couple of days. It's up to him to make the decision.  
George leaned against one of the white walls, his face puzzled. What decision?  
If she is to be contained by artificial life. The healers say that after a while, a victim's brain starts to collapse on itself.  
You mean, let her die? gasped George, staring at the Prince.   
Jonathan shrugged. He's her only blood now. It's his decision. And -  
George waved him to silence, his eyes wide and glued on Alanna. Her bland face had changed; she now looked as if she were in terrible pain.  
Jonathan started to shout, but George glared at him.  
Not yet, the thief hissed. He returned to Alanna.   
Nothing. Just that frozen expression of fear and pain.  
I wonder what's going on in her mind now, said Jonathan quietly.  
If only he knew...  
For the next few hours, they sat in silence as they watched Alanna struggle inner beasts, silently crying for help...  
  
***  
Alanna found herself in a long, dark corrider, each end invisible to her, they were so far away. She looked in both directions - left, right - before deciding on the left.  
She walked. And walked.  
-Where are you going?-  
Alanna froze. Who's there?  
No answer.  
Taking a deep breath, she continued to walk.  
-Where are you going, Alanna?-  
Who's there? she demanded, this time in a louder voice.  
-Alanna... -  
Where are you? she asked, starting to shake.  
-Everywhere. -  
Where am I?  
-In _you_!-  
Alanna closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she gasped.  
She was in a huge, brightly lit room. There were hundreds of people dancing to the seductive music being played by the four people on the center stage.  
On second glance, Alanna realized they weren't human.  
They had the basic human appearance - head, two arms, two legs, straight back - but their skin was tawny, glowing with an inner red light. Their hair were flames; their eyes totally black, with no whites.  
  
-Yours - that annoying voice agreed.  
She was jostled to the stage and pushed up it. One of the musicians - the singer - came up to her.  
she sang, glaring at Alanna._ We love you, we hate you.We love you. We want you. We need you. We wish we were like you._  
Alanna gasped.   
The female just whispered in that sing-song voice, _They say you're a saint, you're a whore, you're a sinner._  
Whore! No! cried Alanna._  
That he had you, he made you, he can't live without you._  
Alanna stared at the female demon. Who? WHO! George? Jonathan?  
Grinning, the singer stroked her cheek, leaned down, and whispered into Alanna's ear,  
_Would you confess if we asked, that you nurture the urge to declare that it's time to settle down, with a man of your own: you want a baby, a family, a piece of security!_  
Alanna blinked back tears. How did -  
_Shut your mouth! _hundreds of voices screamed at her, making her ears bleed._  
Try not to panic.  
Just shut your mouth!  
If you can do it!  
Shut your mouth!  
Try not to panic!  
Just shut your mouth, if you can do it! Just shut your mouth! _ yelled the singer, pushing Alanna back.  
But I -  
The singer, her flame hair flickering around her face, smiled at Alanna seductively. You must see her, Alanna, she whispered.  
See who? cried Alanna. She was shaking with terror. I don't understand!  
You will, the demon replied. With burning hands, she grabbed Alanna's wrists and led her to the very middle of the stage.  
There was a huge throne there, made of white-hot fire. A dainty demon perched in it, her hair matching the color of her throne. Her eyes were a brilliant silver-in-silver. When she opened her mouth to smile at Alanna, she revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
Her body was curved and lithe, only barely concealed in a shimmery dress. She extended a leg and with her toes, gestured for the singer to bring Alanna closer.  
she said, her voice metallic. _What's your opinion of the dire situation? In our land here? Our guest here!Of course you'll be nice here!  
_Alanna stared up at the forbidding demon. My opinion?  
Nodding, the Mistress of Demons whispered, _How do you feel about god and religion? Are you good people? Bad people?_  
I don't know, rasped Alanna. The Mistress shrugged._  
Guess it doesn't matter, people. _It sounded as if she were saying it to all of her dancers. A low, collected moan rang through the room. Alanna shuddered when the crowds began to scream in one terrible voice,  
_Your place, my place; make her bring that famous face!_  
The Mistress grinned; Alanna was thrown to the crowds. She was surrounded by hot, writhing bodies. She was aware of hate-filled eyes._  
You got some,_ said a male demon, kissing her._  
You want some!_ accused another, fondling her hair._  
You wanna let me get you some! _yelled the Mistress. Don't pay attention to her looks! Because..._We know your tricks, but of course we'd never buy it. It's too fake man, right man!  
We don't give a fucking damn! _ The six words blasted in Alanna's head, and she dropped to the ground, her hands clasped over her ears. Tears trickled out of her eyes.  
__It's not real, she whispered desperately. It's notit's notit's not real.  
_-Shut your mouth-  
-Try not to panic-  
-Just shut your mouth-  
-If you can do it-  
-Shut your mouth-  
-Try not to panic-  
-Just shut your mouth-  
-If you can do it-_  
Alanna straightened, somewhat calmed by the last thought. If I can... I'll win this. This isn't real.  
Suddenly, fleeting memories flashed through her. She rememberd her desperation to fit in with the boys. She heard herself repeating, I'll give them what they want. Then they'll see I'm the best. Give them what they want...I'm going to go far.  
Alanna suddenly found herself sitting beside the Mistress of Demons. The heat enveloped her, ate her up...the pain was unbearable...like the agony of the healing powers of the Goddess she had received when she tried to save Jonathan from the Sweating Sickness...but no! It was worse.   
She screamed as the Mistress opened her mouth, allowing the hurtful words to flow out.  
_I hear you say it: play it smart girl, win the game love, give em what they want! What they want to see and you could be a big star, you could go far, make a landmark! What have you been reading you smart girl? Win the game love! Give em what they want!What they want to see and you could be a big star!You could go far! Make a landmark. Make a shitload.  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_-_Shitload...-  
_The echo continued - just as Alanna's scream continued...then it flickered out. She just listened in shocked silence as the singer floated above her, her terrible face suddenly sweet. In a voice filled with pity and love, she whispered,  
_And the world spins by,  
_ Alanna murmured._  
With everybody moaning! Pissing, bitching, and everyone is shitting, on their friends...  
_ rasped Alanna._  
On their love...  
__  
On their oaths...  
Alanna began to weep with shame.__  
On their honour...  
_Oh...the shame!_  
On their graves...  
_The shame of mankind!_  
Out their mouths...  
_ Alanna whispered again, then winced when the singer pointed at the crowd, shrieking,_  
And their words say nothing!  
_What do you mean?  
The demon lay next to her, and drew her head nearer. Poor, poor Alanna. They are torturing you. But they want to teach you. Their words...you're not listening, and they mean nothing anymore!  
  
_Shut your mouth!_ roared the Mistress, turning blazing eyes on Alanna and her demon._  
Try not to panic, _whispered Alanna's demon-singer._  
Just shut your mouth!   
If you can do it.  
Shut your mouth! _screamed the Mistress. Several flames burst on Alanna. She writhed, feeling pain, but not emitting a sound. She was too busy listening to her demon._  
Try not to panic.  
Just shut your mouth! _The Mistress' voice rang with power, and Alanna felt her demon start to wilter and fade._  
If you can do it... _Alanna barely heard it, but it gave her strength._  
Just shut your mouth! _she snarled at the Mistress, as she yelled, Shut your mouth!  
The queen of demons laughed. The mortal has spine! Why didn't...  
_I waited to say something,_ whispered Alanna._  
Oh shut your mouth._ This was the collected voice of the crowd. You waited because you were afraid!_  
I wanted to say something, _Alanna insisted._  
Just shut your mouth_, snapped Alanna's demon-singer. You waited too long. Are you ready to face your future now?_  
I waited to say something..._ Alanna was already slipping back into reality._  
Oh shut your mouth,_ whispered her demon-singer. Have you learned your lesson? Have you learned to follow your heart? Have you learned to love? Who will you choose? Will you change the rules? Will you make life fair?_  
I wanted to be something! _screamed Alanna, struggling. The demon-singer kissed her cheek, and said in a calming voice,_  
Just shut your mouth!_  
Alanna surrendered to darkness.  
Then...  
A soft, musical voice sang, Do you love yourself?  
repliedAlanna hesitantly.  
Do you accept your fate?  
  
Do you accept yourself?  
Alanna whispered. Please...please...let me out! Let me out!  
Shut your mouth... the voice said in amusement.  
  
***  
It was early morning when she snapped out of the coma.  
Alanna met the sapphire eyes and the hazel eyes of the two men who loved and cared for her.  
_I know now_, she thought, a bit sad as she rested her gaze on one of them. _I know._  
  
"

Da End  
^_^  


  
Phew....  
Heavy stuff. If you didn't get it, don't ask me. I don't understand what I wrote!  
But...did you like it? R&R. My email is bigego_13@hotmail.com When (if!) if you email me, you can ask me what the story really means. I guess her coma was a lesson. Some lesson...  
Ciao!  
PS: I know I said earlier that the lyrics belong to Garbage, but I did change one or two words. That's it.  
Baj!¤


End file.
